


Because I say so

by cheshirejin



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Because I say so<br/>Fandom:kkm<br/>Author:cheshirejin<br/>Chars/Pairs: Yuuri/Wolfram<br/>Genres:Humor<br/>Warnings: mention of blood<br/>Word Count: 854<br/>written for hentai contest's prompt 33: Water</p>
<p>A tale of when water starts behaving badly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I say so

  


Wolfram couldn’t believe it, after years of patiently waiting and standing beside his man, Yuuri was finally acting like a fiancée should. They had just returned to their bedroom after their adopted daughter, Greta’s coming of age party. The conversation turned to family and how well they had done in raising their girl. Wolfram hadn’t been able to resist wrapping his arms around Yuuri. The hug had turned into a long embrace, and somehow Wolfram had managed to swallow his pride enough to attempt that first kiss. It was clumsy, and awkward, and absolutely perfect because Yuuri had kissed him back. He had been surprised that his long time fiancée hadn’t shoved him away and protested, but rather held him tighter and deepened the kiss. Wolfram was feeling lightheaded and excited; it had been such a long wait. He couldn’t help himself, he was drinking it all in, returning the kiss with all of the pent up emotion stored over the last half dozen years. Yuuri was responding as well, pressing their bodies close and making odd, breathy noises as they discovered the little things that drove each other crazy.

Gunter walked down the castle hall near the Maou’s room, as was his habit. Even though he saw the double black every day when he taught him lessons on Shin Makoku history and etiquette. He just could not get enough, basking in the aura of the great demon king. As he passed that well known set of heavy wooden doors, he heard a noise that made him pause. He stood still, listening carefully for any sign of trouble for the castle and his glorious king.

Doria let out a scream that brought Lasagna and Sangria running into the kitchen to see what was wrong. The three maids stared dumbfounded at the dishwater in the basin. It practically leapt from the tub and fell back in; building a rhythm that soon had the water hitting the palace kitchen ceiling. It surged one final time before it behaved like water should and just stayed there.

Lasagna’s face split into a wide grin. “Grab THE betting pool. “she ordered Doria.  
“Mark the time.” she directed Sangria. She had dated a water wielder before and was pretty sure they would now have a winner for the ‘when the king caves’ pool.

Conrad was walking to his room, the hour was late and the castle secured for the night when something moved unexpectedly just out of the corner of his eye. He backpedaled a bit and there it was again, in a flower vase set on a decorative pillar, the water was moving, jumping around and doing some very odd things. Yuuri, he was running for the maou’s room on instinct before he consciously thought about it. There was only one person in the palace who was a water element user and something must be drastically wrong for him to be so agitated that his element was reacting. Maybe there was an assassin trying to kill him or maybe he was injured, or ill…

“Gwendal!” Conrad hollered to his brother as he approached the maou’s room,” the water…”

“I know, it is behaving like this all over the palace.” Gwendal answered indicating his teacup which had snakelike tendrils of water lazily writhing around in it.

Just outside the maou’s bedchamber Gunter was laying on the floor, his silver hair spread out around him and blood trailing from his nostrils.

“Gunter, are you all right?” Gwendal asked kneeling to check on him. Gunter began to stir.

“Gwendal, “he said dazedly but then a throaty moan could be heard from within the room behind them and blood sprayed from Gunter’s nostrils as he once again lapsed into unconsciousness.

Gwendal and Conrad exchanged shocked glances, this was unexpected. Gwendal stood once again and walked upover to the door, pounding on it loudly and hollering that his baby brother was not legally wed and they had better not be doing what he thinks they are doing. Conrad, grinning at the perversity of it, decided to join his brother in annoying their youngest sibling. After several long moments of the ruckus they could hear the door being unlatched and it opened.

They were prepared to duck fireballs, since that was Wolfram’s element as well as temperament, but instead a blushing king stepped out with a dagger in his hand. This day was full of unexpected moments for sure, but instead of threatening anyone with the dagger he merely used it to tack a note to his door before going back inside and slamming it shut locking it loudly from within.

On the note it said:  
I officially declare Wolfram von Bielefeld and Yuuri Shibuya legally wed  
by the authority of I’m the king and I say so.  
King Yuuri Shibuya 27th maou of the kingdom of Shin Makoku .  
Go to bed and leave us alone.

Conrad fell to the floor laughing at Gewndal, who was glowering at the paper as if he could incinerate it with his eyes before turning away and stalking off toward his office making air knitting motions with his fingers. 

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/00018tst/)  [](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/00019h7w/)  



End file.
